


pink and bratty

by oceanyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Spanking, literally that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: she knew jihyo would have some words for her. maybe raise her voice a little so nayeon would know that she was upset. so she sat in their room and waited to get her telling off over with.





	pink and bratty

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet to try and get back into writing also i need to be sleep

nayeon scrolled silently on her phone in bed waiting for the inevitable.

practice started that morning at 7 o’clock just like any other day, but nayeon had slept in and arrived a fashionable 20 minutes late. jihyo wasn’t pleased. and to make the situation worse for herself, she had gotten called out for playing around with jeongyeon in the middle of rehearsing. all in all, she might have deserved what was coming.

she knew jihyo would have some words for her. maybe raise her voice a little so nayeon would know that she was upset. so she sat in their room and waited to get her telling off over with.

when the leader finally entered the room, leaving the other members to shower and eat, she was quiet. she locked the door behind her and walked to the edge of nayeon’s bed. 

nayeon sat upright. “look i know what you’re going to say,” she sighed. “i know, i screwed up, but-“

“lay across my lap, nayeon.”

she blinked in surprise and searched jihyo’s face for any sign of her joking, but she stared back at nayeon with an intensity that sent chills down her body. 

“now, nayeon,” jihyo ordered. “don’t make me have to repeat myself.”

nayeon reluctantly complied slowly stretching her body across jihyo’s thighs. jihyo got to business immediately; sliding off nayeon’s shorts and panties with ease.

she gave it one last try. “i should’ve been paying attention to the time better,” nayeon bargained. “and i won’t disrupt again, i promise.”

when she looked back for a response, jihyo showed no sign of caring about her apology or even that she had heard. she slowly rubbed circles on nayeon’s ass and spreading her cheeks occasionally.

jihyo gave no response and nayeon was growing frustrated and impatient. “did you hear me, jihyo?”

immediately after her question, jihyo gave her a firm, hard slap that echoed through the room. the force made nayeon bite her fist to keep from crying out.

“oh now you want to shut your mouth, huh?” jihyo sneered as she delivered another snack to her ass. “but you wanted to be heard so badly before. put hands behind your back, nayeon. let everyone else hear you too.”

nayeon whimpered quietly as jihyo pinned her arms against her back with a tight grip and made the older girl spread her legs out farther. each hit was torture. nayeon didn’t know when the next one would come or how hard jihyo would decide to make it. she was sure her ass was as red as her face.

“you’re taking your spanking so well, baby girl,” jihyo cooed softly. a sharp contrast to how roughly she was hitting her. “you’re almost done.”

nayeon nodded in response and tried bracing herself for the last few hits but they were always the worst. the pain would be tripled due to the stinging of the previous smacks and there was no way for nayeon to cover up her crying. 

jihyo released her grip on nayeon’s arms, but she didn’t dare move them away until her leader began to rub lotion signaling that they were done. 

it burned slightly and she winced every so often, but jihyo was gentle and careful. 

“you can cry more if you want,” she said while moving her hand in slow circles.

nayeon shook her head. “no, i’m okay. i really am sorry about earlier today.”

“don’t worry about that. you’re already forgiven.” jihyo smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “do you want some water?”

“water sounds good.” nayeon slowly shifted off of her lap and into the bed, careful as to not lay on her back. it was definitely going to sting for another day or two. “ thank you mommy,” she teased in a sing-song voice.

jihyo blushed and giggled and nayeon’s not really sure how anyone could be so soft after literally smacking the life out of her ass. 

“you’re welcome babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i wish that were me  
> twt: @ furjihyo


End file.
